The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (film)
* Richard Parker * Mary Parker * Donald Menken * Alistair Smythe Locations: * * , ** *** ** *** **** * Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane Items: * Vehicles: * | Plot = Life is busy for Peter Parker – between taking out the bad guys as Spider-Man and spending time with the person he loves, Gwen, high school graduation can’t come quickly enough. Peter hasn’t forgotten about the promise he made to Gwen’s father to protect her by staying away – but that’s a promise he just can’t keep. Things will change for Peter when a new villain emerges, an old friend returns, and Peter uncovers new clues about his past. | Cast = *Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Jamie Foxx as Electro / Max Dillon *Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn *Campbell Scott as Richard Parker *Embeth Davidtz as Mary Parker *Colm Feore as Donald Menken *Paul Giamatti as The Rhino / Aleksei Mikhailovich Sytsevich *Sally Field as Aunt May *Martin Sheen as Uncle Ben *Chris Cooper as Norman Osborn *Marton Csokas as Dr. Kafka *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson *Denis Leary as Captain George Stacy *B. J. Novak as Alistair Smythe Felicity Jones and Sarah Gadon have also been cast in unspecified roles. According to director Marc Webb, Jones' character is in a "special relationship" with Norman Osborn. Gadon has described her character as "an artificial intelligence officer". Stan Lee will make a cameo appearance, as usual, at Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy's high school graduation. | Notes = * Shailene Woodley was initially cast as Mary Jane Watson. In June 2013, Woodley revealed that her scenes had been cut from the film, and instead will appear in the third film in the franchise. Canadian actress Sarah Gadon, whose casting was announced later the same day, was rumored to replace Woodley in the role for the next film, but Gadon confirmed this was not the case via her Twitter account. * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 is the first Spider-Man film to film entirely in New York. New York governor Andrew Cuomo has also called the film the "biggest movie production in New York history." * Shooting for the film wrapped on 25 June 2013, after 100 days of filming. | Trivia = * The film and its release date were announced on August 5, 2011, almost a year prior to the first film's release, and before the first film had finished filming. * The Rhino's appearance prior to gaining his armor is based off the "Tracksuit Draculas" of Matt Fraction's Hawkeye. * Although the name "The Amazing Spider-Man 2" was colloquially used to describe the film since its announcement, the title of the film was not confirmed until February 05, 2013. * On July 17, 2013, two more installments of the franchise were announced. The third installment will be released on June 10, 2016, and the fourth installment on May 4, 2018, making each film two years apart. *This is the third Spider-Man film to be released in May, alongside Spider-Man (2002), and Spider-Man 3. Also, this film will be released the day before the 12th anniversary of the original film's release. Videos File:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - "Enemies Unite" Trailer|"Enemies Unite" Trailer File:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - OFFICIAL Trailer - In Theaters May 2014|OFFICIAL Trailer | Links = Marvel films }} Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment